Jurassic Park Crash Landing
by MP7 BOSS
Summary: What would happen if a C-130 full of marines crahed on Site B of Cico De Murtes? BE warned there will be human male x female Velociraptor. Don't like don't read. (Update) This story is on hiatus for a while as i re write it and fix chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys MP7 here I had this idea of Jurassic Park stuck in my head that "what if a C-130 full of Marines and gear crashed on Site B of Cico de Murtes?" Now I know what you are thinking "Oh boy here comes another military wannabe with a cheap idea of some half assed idea of military elements with lasers and pirates and ninjas and shit!" Hear me out in honor of the men and women of the U.S armed forces and especially the release of Jurassic World and the general lack of Jurassic Park Fanfiction to begin with I thought I would take the time and get these thoughts down before I lost them which happens WAY too often for my liking. Also on a side note Harry Potter and The Saurian King will be on temporary Hiatus until I either finish with this story or I have the drive to update it. SO enough of my rambling and let the story commence!**

 **Hercules AC-130 Cargo Transport Callsign "Archangel 1-1" 255 miles off the coast of Costa Rica….**

It was a quiet night on the ocean, the moon shining down on the gently aping waves of the deep blue ocean making the water glow slightly, only disturbed by the odd whale pod. Then without warning there was a loud roar as a AC-130 flew over the ocean leaving disturbed waves in it's wake.

 **On board the plane…..**

Sargent First Class Matt Mors was not having a good day in the slightest bit; his girlfriend had just dumped him for an old millionaire who she had met while he was on his latest tour in Iraq, his last living family member had died of leukemia, his car was re-poed for no reason other than the fact people thought he was a drug dealer, and to top it off he was on another deployment days after just getting back from his last.

He sat in the back of the plane cleaning his customized MP7 with a reflex sight, fore grip, laser, and specially modified barrel with a silencer integrated barrel, beside him lay other weapons ranging from a SPAS-12 to a .44 Magnum to a USP .45 Pistol along with many knives ranging from a Ka-bar to a Bowie Knife along with many throwing knives and other assorted goodies but what was most note able about one of the weapons sitting beside him was a M249 Bravo Light Machine Gun with an ACOG sight, fore grip, deployable bi-pod, a silencer that was actually part of the barrel which had happened in a freak accident but he chose to leave it be, and most surprisingly a M203 under mounted Grenade Launcher capable of firing Tear Gas to 40 millimeter grenades. If you looked at him you would easily see why most if not all them on the plane was intimated by his presence; he was a giant height of 7'6, his pale skin covered in a n artwork of scars, his eyes were electric blue and his hair due to another freak accident was completely irreversibly black with golden streaks that hung down to his chin but what was so freakish about it is that he cannot cut it with anything! He even tried a laser for christ's sake and yet it would not be cut. If he had been paying attention to the men surrounding him he would have noticed the many stares he was getting. The stares ranged from pity to hatred to even sadness.

With a huff he slammed the last piece of the assembly of his MP7 together finally finished cleaning his kit, as he started to put his gear on and load his weapons he noticed the stares he was getting and looked towards the crowd which startled the newer recruits as his eyes were filed with contempt and loathing. "What are you all gawking at?!" he hissed. With his attempt at scaring them t which he succeeded he put his last piece of armor on, his armor which he built himself looked like a juggernaut but was slimmer and had more compartments to hold assorted items and was made of a completely new type of bullet proof armor that was stronger than Kevlar and half the weight. His armor was midnight black with a crimson red outline topped off with many small symbols with significant meaning.

He sat in his seat and pulled out his .44 Magnum and started to flip it around with practiced ease and launched it into the air and made it land in his thigh holster and he proceeded to do this with all of his pistols each going into it's respective slot. He sighed and leaned his head back but as soon as he did he felt the plane jerk. Startled he fell to the floor and saw many others trying to scramble to get into their seats, not heading his safety he rushed towards the ones having difficulty and strapped them in. As he finished knuckling the last man in he felt a massive crash as the plane hit what felt like solid ground. When the plane hit the ground he was thrown fifteen feet into the air and slammed back into the deck. He desperately tried to get towards his seat but was thrown against the wall and before he blacked out he saw the section of the plane he was in break off.

 **30 minuets later in the cockpit crash sight…**

The area around the crash sight was a complete disaster scene, men were running around carrying supplies and ammunition.

Colonel Seth Reaves was in a fit of rage and despair as he looked around at the area surrounding him, the tally of lives lost was still not in front of him and that was the despair part the rage part was the fact that they were shot down by an unknown source and it may have cost good men their lives. His attention was brought to a Private running towards him, the Private stopped two feet away and stood on his knees panting "Private First Class Carl Crane reporting with the report sir!" The Colonel looked at him "Son catch your breath you can't give a report if you're passed out now can you?" He joked. The joke brought a smile to the PFC's face which was replaced by a serious look, "Sir all men are alive and combat ready thank god but there is one man un accounted for." He said. "Who is it Private?" the Colonel said thinking that they had a deserter. "Sergeant First Class Matt Mors sir he was last seen before the plane went down helping buckle the men in before he disappeared with the tail." Private Seth said.

The Colonel was now relieved and worried "Has anyone tried to make contact with him?" he asked. Private Seth nodded "Yes sir but he has been unresponsive we think he might still be knocked out or possibly dead." He said. The Colonel chuckled which brought a confused look to the Private's face, noticing the look the Colonel said "That man is a tough son of a bitch he is probably knocked out, the man survived a nuclear explosion if he died from a plane crash we got bigger issues." The Private now dumbfounded nodded and was alerted to someone running up behind him, he turned his head and saw the Technician that had been trying to raise Matt come running up. "Sir we found him he is in the medical tent. He is seriously messed up." The Colonel straightened and said "Show me!"

 **ANNNND THAT 'S A WRAP! Okay guys so before I sign off I wanted to list Matt's weapons real quick:**

 **MP7: Customized from above**

 **M249 Bravo: Customized from above**

 **SPAS-12: Fore Grip, laser, custom grip and stock, ACOG sight, extended mag, custom loading port that allows the use of magazines, silencer.**

 **Remington Semi Automatic Sniper System: Silencer, extended clip, bi-pod, laser, ACOG sigt with thermal and infared interface with 12x magnification.**

 **.44 Magnum: ACOG sight, silencer, custom grip.**

 **USP .45: Laser, silencer, extended mag, custom grip.**

 **Beretta M9: Silencer, extended mag, laser**

 **Desert Eagle: Extended mag, laser, silencer, custom grip.**

 **40 throwing knives**

 **4 Ka-bar combat knives**

 **1 Utility knife**

 **2 Bowie Knives**

 **20 40 millimeter Grenades**

 **10 Tear Gas grenades**

 **10 M67 Fragmentation Grenades**

 **10 Flashbang Grenades**

 **Other equipment:**

 **Night Vision Goggles with thermal and infared interface**

 **Binoculars**

 **Flashlight**

 **Full medkit**

 **Okay guys so here is this chapter and as always**

 **MP7 IS RUNNIN N GUNNIN**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys MP7 here in the last chapter I got 2 reviews that stated very obvious concerns and questions and I hope to answer them in this chapter. Also on a side note I got into a parkour accident and have half my leg stitched up so I will try and bring you more chapters while I'm re cooperating. Enough of my rambling LET THE STORY COMMENCE!**

 **Medical Tent, Site B of Cico de Murtes five hours after crash landing…**

The Colonel and his escort walked into the medical tent and were assaulted with a very rank stench, "Jesus Christ what is that smell?!" PFC Seth whined. A Corpsman walked up to the Colonel and said "He is one tough son of a bitch even for a super solider all his grenades detonated around him when we found him scorch marks everywhere a beam nearly decapitated him, sir if I didn't know any better I would say he is a god!" he said. The Colonel smirked slightly "He tends to give off that impression doesn't he?" The Colonel chuckled. "Where is he?" The Colonel asked his laughter gone, the Corpsman gestured for them to follow him and they were lead to the farthest corner of the tent and were greeted with a grisly sight. SFC Matt Mors was completely wrapped in gauze and casts which most were stained with blood. "God damn!" the Colonel said, the Corpsman nodded "You should have seen him when we first found him god damn a lot of the search threw up!" he said. "I appreciate it son." The Colonel said with a smile. "No problem sir it's what I do and besides we can't have The Behemoth die on us from a plane crash can we?" the Corpsman smirked. "Get back to work solider!" the Colonel said good naturedly, "Will do Sir!" the Corpsman said as he walked away. The Colonel looked at Matt and said "You are like a cockroach refusing to die even when you should." PFC Seth looked a little worried "Sir it sounded like you want him dead." He said nervously, The Colonel sighed and said "Son me and him have served in many battles together and he has saved my ass more times than I can count he is one of my very few closest friends, to the point where he is almost family, if I wanted him dead I would be no better than a terrorist." PFC Seth started to stutter out "S-sir I didn't mean it like that I was just I-I don't know!" The Colonel smiled sadly "I know kid you are the actually the first person to ask that question which is why I told you what I did and apology accepted." PFC rubbed his neck nervously knowing he dodged a major bullet.

 **In Sargent First Class Matt Mors dreamscape….**

We come to see a much younger Matt in what looked like a lab facility surrounded by scientists and guards. Matt must have been 6 years old at least and was currently lifting a hundred pound dumb bells in arm curls. What was more surprising is that the kid had no noticeable strain or sweat upon his face and if you listened closely you could hear a voice saying "996….997…998….999… and 1000." A scientist strode forward and said "That is enough SS-221!" The boy looked at the scientist and growled sounding like a caged animal and this in turned caused the guards to tense. "I am not a number you swine, I may have been a test tube baby but I am still a breathing and living human being so I would watch what you say especially since I can snap your neck like a toothpick." Matt growled. The scientist visibly blanched at the threat. "I-I did." He started to stutter but was cut off by Matt "Save your breath dude you do it every day and every day I get this much closer to ridding this world of another retard like you!" he said with a snarl which caused the guards and other scientists to laugh as they knew he would do it and they could do little about it but they couldn't do it themselves as they would be carted off to jail but they all genuinely liked the kid and it was funny to see a thirty-five year old man put in his place by a six year old.

 **End of Dreamscape**

 **Okay guys MP7 here I'm sorry about the incredibly short chapter but I have a lot to do and this the most I can do today. Also I hoped this may have answered some questions as I know I left a LOT of room for speculation on the last chapter and I wasn't to thank those who brought it to my attention and if anyone has any more question feel free to PM me or write a review and as always**

 **MP7 IS RUNNIN N GUNNIN**


End file.
